Amnesia
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta singkat yang meninggalkan kenangan yang bermakna selamanya. Manusia yang tidak bisa kabur dari kenangan hanya bisa bermimpi agar hilang ingatan, namun ada juga manusia yang ingin segera mewujudkan mimpi itu tanpa memikirkan resikonya. RivaEre AU.


**Amnesia**

**Story by : Hasegawa Nanaho**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Unprofitable fanworks **made for own pleasure

**Warnings : OOC alert, short, plot bunnies  
><strong>

.

.

.

Ditembak. Atau bahasa resminya, pernyataan cinta.

Murid-murid sekolah sudah banyak yang mengalami yang seperti itu. Kisah cinta bertebaran di sepanjang hidup mereka yang masih seumur jagung.

Eren Jaeger, bocah tujuh belas tahun, kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Malam ini ia mengalami hal serupa.

'Bocah,'

Eren sempat terhenyak memandangi ponselnya yang barusan kedatangan pesan dari seniornya, Levi Ackerman.

'Ada apa ya?'

'Kau bilang malam ini mau bercerita,'

Oh iya, Eren memang pernah bilang seperti itu tadi sore, tapi ia tidak menyangka Levi benar-benar menagih janjinya. Tujuan sebenarnya hanyalah ingin mengerjai sang senior, tapi tidak disangka Eren benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata kali ini. Menyesali dirinya yang begitu cepat membuka pesan. Mengapa tidak tengah malam saja ketika Levi sudah tidur dan ia baru membalas pesannya?

Dilanda _brainstorm_ sejenak, Eren memilih hanya mengirimkan _emoticon_ senyum.

'Itu artinya ya atau tidak?'

Eren akhirnya harus mengalah, memilih untuk berterus terang, tentang apa yang hendak ia katakan pada Levi. Beberapa hal yang membuatnya risih akhir-akhir ini.

'Baiklah aku akan berterus terang, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menggangguku setiap hari?'

.

Lama. Balasan dari Levi lama. Eren merasa sang senior merasa malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Tapi pikiran itu pupus seketika ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

'...' hanya berupa titik-titik panjang yang hampir tiada akhirnya, membuat Eren lelah menggeser jempol pada ponsel layar sentuh miliknya.

'Ini sih namanya mengerjai orang.' Eren tersenyum kecil lalu mengirimkan _emoticon_ tertawa sambil menangis. Tak lama kemudian Levi membalasnya.

'Disini sakit,'

'Bodoh,' Umpat Eren dalam hati. Mengapa Levi menjadi bertele-tele seperti ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Eren selain menjawabnya dengan setengah cuek.

'Lalu?'

'...' Dikirimkannya lagi titik-titik hampir tak berujung, yang kali ini lebih panjang daripada yang sebelumnya. Eren akhirnya menyerah untuk mencari tahu.

'Kalau tidak mau bilang, tidak apa-apa,'

'Apakah salah kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu?'

Balasan itu datang sepersekian detik setelah Eren menyerah. Kali ini Eren benar-benar terdiam. Ia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa terhadap seniornya, sungguh. Kini Eren berada di situasi antara takut dan kasihan. Takut apabila ia menolak, Levi akan membunuhnya. Kasihan apabila ia menolak, Levi akan bunuh diri. Tetapi kemungkinan besar, ketakutannyalah yang akan terjadi.

'...' Gantian, kali ini Eren yang mengirimkan titik hampir tak berakhir.

'Jadi?' Eren menampar wajahnya sendiri. Meraih boneka kucing kesayangannya dan mulailah ia menggerutu, "Bagaimana ini, bagaimana?!"

Setelah Eren berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya, ia mengetik balasan.

'Aku tidak tahu...dan kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?'

Tak lama balasan panjang datang dari Levi, 'rasa suka itu datang kapan saja, bocah. Tidak peduli siapa target dan apa tujuannya.'

'Kau pikir aku cukup pantas untukmu?' Kali ini Eren mencoba merendah, berharap Levi akan membatalkan pernyataan cintanya.

'Ya.'

'Tapi aku tak punya waktu berkencan...' Eren menyuarakan alasan kesekian, masih berharap Levi menarik kata-katanya.

'Cinta bukan selalu tentang berkencan, Jaeger. Ini tentang memberi dukungan dan melengkapi satu sama lain.'

Memang tidak salah kalau Levi adalah juara membaca dan menulis puisi seantero Shingansina.

'Mendukung satu sama lain...' Eren mengetik lagi balasan lanjutan, 'Jadi, bisakah kita berkelakuan seperti biasa jika di sekolah?'

'Tentu.'

'Oh wow,' Eren merasa bodoh sudah mengirimkan pesan yang terkesan takjub barusan, 'sekarang masa lajangku selama tujuh belas tahun telah berakhir,' Eren langsung menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, menyadari ia tertular kata-kata puitis seperti yang sering diucapkan Levi. Selain itu ia menyesal, mengapa pada akhirnya ia juga menerima Levi sebagai kekasihnya.

Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, namun tidak ada salahnya bagi Eren untuk mencoba bersenang-senang dulu.

.

Levi selalu menghampiri Eren setiap jam istirahat sekolah. Selalu. Mengajaknya makan bersama di atap, ataupun hanya untuk bertanya hari ini Eren berbuat apa saja. Seperti kekasih sungguhan.

Levi mengajari Eren berbagai macam pelajaran yang Eren tidak mengerti. Namun pada setiap ujian, Eren selalu tidak lulus. Tetapi Levi tetap tidak bosan-bosan mengajari Eren.

Levi selalu ada untuk Eren. Ketika Eren menangis karena mereka sedang cek-cok, Levi selalu ada untuk menenangkan Eren. ketika Levi marah karena Eren berbuat kesalahan, selalu berujung kepada Eren yang menangis, hingga Levi tidak tega dan selalu memberi kesempatan baru. Lagi dan lagi.

Eren menyukai setiap inchi perhatian yang diberikan Levi. Dirinya terbawa suasana nyaman dan perlahan melunakkan hatinya. Eren sadar, Levi sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kali ini ia sungguh bersyukur karena ia sudah menjadi milik Levi.

.

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagi Eren. dan ia telah merusak kesempatan itu.

Eren menangis seharian, memohon ampun pada Levi. Namun apa balasan Levi?

"Simpan air matamu, bocah." Sambil mengacungkan saputangan, Levi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau ingat kan, ini kesempatan terakhirmu?"

Eren mengangguk pasrah, habislah ia. Levi akan meminta putus darinya.

"Memang ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, tapi..." Levi menggantung ucapannya, "aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja karena aku mencintaimu."

Hari itu Levi tahu bagaimana nikmatnya dipeluk penuh kasih oleh kekasih sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Levi," Bisik Eren sambil tersenyum dalam tangisannya.

.

Hari ini mereka berdua berkencan, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Walau dengan kamuflase, mereka berkencan di antara teman-teman Levi. Hanji, Erwin, dan Mike.

Kencan pertama mereka di dalam sebuah bioskop. Bioskop itu gelap. Semua tahu itu.

Selama film diputar, Eren tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan Levi yang hangat.

Dan di tengah-tengah kegelapan itu, Levi mencium bibir Eren untuk yang pertama kalinya. Eren begitu senang hingga memeluk Levi dan mencium pipinya.

Hari itu, hubungan Levi dan Eren diketahui oleh Erwin, Hanji, dan Mike. Mereka semua takjub, dan turut berbahagia mengenai hubungan mereka, serta berjanji untuk tidak menyebarluaskan tentang hubungan mereka.

.

Hari ini ulang tahun Erwin.

Levi dan Eren diundang. Dan semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Berkencan di kawasan rumah Erwin tidak begitu buruk,"

"Berkencan dimanapun tidak masalah asal bersamamu, Levi," Eren tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat gandengan tangan Levi. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu," Levi menarik tangan Eren yang ia gandeng, lalu mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Tentu Eren meleleh dengan perlakuan bak pangeran yang dilakukan Levi kepadanya. Detak jantungnya tak karuan, rasanya ingin ia copot jantungnya agar tidak menggedor-gedor dadanya begitu kencang.

Terasa sakit, namun menyenangkan.

.

Hari ini adalah tepat satu bulan Levi dan Eren berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Levi tidak mau mengecewakan Eren. Ia sudah menanti hari ini sejak lama. Ia sudah membelikan hadiah untuk Eren, sebuah dasi berwarna merah gelap yang elegan, terbungkus rapi dalam kotak berwarna hijau emerald, warna kesukaan Levi, serta warna mata Eren.

"Untukmu."

"Ini barang pecah belah atau tidak?" Tanya Eren sambil tersenyum bodoh. Hampir saja ia lepas kendali dan memeluk Levi jika ia tidak ingat kalau mereka sedang berada di sekolah.

"Tidak, itu hanya sebuah dasi, kuharap kau suka,"

"Maaf Levi, aku takut untuk membeli sebuket bunga, nanti aku ditanya macam-macam..."

"Tidak masalah," Levi tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih untuk satu bulannya,"

"Em!" Angguk Eren antusias, "semoga kita akan tetap bersama, Levi,"

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Kali ini Levi dan Eren kebagian piket di hari yang sama.

"Sudah selesai dengan kelasmu, Levi?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu cara membersihkan kelas dengan cepat,"

"Tunggu aku sebentar," Eren segera membereskan kursi-kursi kelasnya, lalu bergegas mengejar Levi, membuka tas ransel yang dikenakan Levi, lalu memasukkan sebongkah coklat panjang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau—"

"Ssstt," Eren tersenyum amat manis, "aku tidak bisa membelikanmu buket bunga, jadi aku hanya bisa memberikan coklat ini saja,"

Levi menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau tahu, Levi. Coklat adalah lambang cinta,"

"Terima kasih, Eren." Levi mencium pipi Eren lalu mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Eren yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

"..." Levi terdiam ketika ia sudah tiba di rumah, coklat pemberian Eren begitu besar, ia tidak yakin dapat menghabiskannya seorang diri. Namun juga tidak rela memakannya bersama orang lain.

Ini miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Hal buruk lainnya adalah Levi tidak suka manis. Namun ia adalah pemegang teguh pedoman, "pemberian seseorang merupakan sesuatu yang berharga".

Coklat itu ia taruh di atas meja belajarnya. Mungkin ia perlu memakannya jika stress, karena coklat adalah obat stress yang ampuh.

.

Dua minggu berlalu.

"Levi," Eren memanggil Levi sambil tersenyum, "lihat, aku dipilih menjadi panitia kemah dan malam refleksi besok,"

Levi tahu, kegiatan itu adalah kegiatan menginap di pedalaman selama tiga hari dua malam. Tidak ada ponsel, tidak ada kontak orang luar, yang tak lain dan tak bukan berarti tidak ada kontak dengan kekasih.

"Aku akan kesepian tanpamu," Eren menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "maaf..."

"Tidak apa," Levi berdehem sejenak, "ini kan kewajibanmu,"

"Terima kasih Levi..." Eren memeluk Levi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Levi sungguh menantikan hari ini, hari dimana ia akan memeluk Eren begitu erat dan mencium pipinya.

"Pagi," Levi menyapa Eren yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Ya, pagi Levi." Eren membalas dingin, membuat Levi berpikir bahwa Eren hanyalah kelelahan, mungkin.

"Aku merindukanmu," Levi memeluk Eren yang diam saja. Eren mengeratkan pelukan Levi di sekitar lehernya, namun ia hanya diam tak berkata.

.

Semakin sedikit konversasi di antara Levi dan Eren. Eren berubah menjadi dingin, sementara Levi yang haus akan kekasihnya. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Levi muak, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengirim pesan interogasi kepada Eren.

'Kau kenapa, mengapa menghindariku?'

Eren hanya menghela nafas membaca ini, dadanya terasa sakit.

'Tidak...tidak ada apa-apa, besok aku banyak tugas,'

'Mau kubantu?' Levi menawarkan kehangatan seperti biasanya.

'Tidak, aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri,'

Baru kali ini pula, Eren menolak angin segar yang diberikan Levi. Hal ini mebuat Levi merasa emosinya mulai naik, mencairkan dinding kesabarannya.

'Bocah, ada yang aneh denganmu. Kau menjauhiku, ada apa sebenarnya?'

Eren tidak bisa mengelak lagi, kekasihnya memang peka. Ia memang sengaja bersikap dingin terhadap Levi. Setiap berdekatan dengan Levi, ia merasa hatinya sakit. Padahal dulu ia merasa begitu nyaman.

'Sejak kemarin aku berpikir...bisakah kita hanya menjadi teman?'

.

Levi tidak bisa fokus dengan segala urusannya di dunia ini. Sekolah, rumah, pertemanan, hampir semua hal yang dihadapinya tidak ia tanggapi benar-benar. Permintaan putus dari Eren begitu mendadak. Alasannya pun begitu klise.

'Aku tidak bisa fokus ke beberapa hal, mungkin aku cocok bila menjadi _single_,'

"Brengsek," Levi mengumpat sambil melempar ponselnya. _Wallpaper_ ponsel Levi masih berupa foto ketika mereka berdua pertama kali berkencan. Levi hanya tidak suka melihatnya.

Levi tidak rela, namun ia hanya bisa menjawab, 'baiklah, kukabulkan permintaanmu,'

'Terima kasih'

Levi cepat-cepat membalas, 'aku minta satu hal, simpan barang pemberianku,'

'Aku akan menyimpannya, terima kasih, selamat tinggal.'

Balasan dari Eren membuat Levi sungguh kecewa.

.

_He didn't left you for awhile, but he left you forever._

.

"Hanji?" Eren memanggil salah satu teman wanita Levi, "aku menitipkan ini padamu, tolong berikan pada Levi, ya."

"Hmm, apa ini? Pulpen?" Hanji meneliti benda panjang itu, "mengapa dikembalikan?"

"Itu kan bukan punyaku," Eren tersenyum kecut, "sudah ya, Hanji, terima kasih," Eren bergegas pergi, namun berpapasan dengan Levi yang hanya memandang Eren dari sudut matanya.

"Hanji,"

"Ah Levi! Ini ada titipan dari Eren—"

"Untukmu saja," Levi lalu mengambil tasnya dan pulang, meninggalkan Hanji yang memandang prihatin mereka berdua.

"Mereka kenapa?"

.

"Hanya pulpen," Levi memandang langit-langit kamarnya, "tapi tidak bisa kau jaga." Levi mengeluarkan seringai menakutkan, tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar emosi.

.

Berita putusnya hubungan antara Levi dan Eren sudah terdengan sampai ke telinga Hanji, Erwin, dan Mike. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena menurut mereka, hanya waktu yang bisa memperbaikinya. Eren pun sering terlihat berjalan bersama gadis lain. Levi cemburu, tetapi Eren sudah bukan haknya lagi.

Ia tidak pantas untuk cemburu. Tidak pantas.

.

"Kudengar Eren sudah menyatakan perasaan pada seorang wanita,"

"Kasihan Levi,"

"Seharusnya ia memang tidak jatuh cinta pada Eren,"

Dan banyak kasak kusuk lainnya antara teman-teman Levi yang mengetahui cerita tentang ia dan Eren.

Levi semakin hari hanya semakin panas. Api cemburu sudah membakar habis hatinya. Kini ia membenci Eren. membenci setiap suara, senyum, dan segala bentuk yang berhubungan dengannya. Namanya saja sudah membuat Levi marah.

Ah. Kini Levi jadi ingin menjatuhkan diri ke jalanan, ditabrak truk, kecelakaan, lalu amnesia.

Amnesia untuk melupakan segala kenangan manis yang dulu pernah ia alami bersama dengan Eren.

Terkadang masih ada secercah harapan ia taruh ke hadapan Eren. ingin sekali rasanya memiliki bocah itu lagi, namun tidak bisa.

Levi hanya bisa berharap untuk hilang ingatan. Melupakan segala tindakan bodoh yang dulu pernah ia lakukan bersama Eren, melupakan tempat-tempat kencan mereka, melupakan pesan-pesan lama yang telah ia kirim pada Eren.

Serta melupakan kenangan ciuman pertama mereka yang begitu manis.

Tidak bisa.

Levi hanya tidak bisa.

.

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

.

PRANG!

Tak terhitung berapa banyak botol sake kosong yang sudah Levi lemparkan kemana-mana. Hatinya kacau tak karuan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menjadi segila ini. Menjambak rambut, menangis hingga mata membengkak, wajah memerah menahan amarah dan tangis, pecahan beling di sudut ruangan, kertas-kertas robek berserakan merupakan pemandangan kamar Levi Ackerman saat ini.

"Bajingan kau, Eren," Bisik Levi seraya meninju dinding.

"Kau memang bajingan, bajingan, bajingan!"

Levi terduduk memeluk lutut.

Yang Levi inginkan kali ini bukanlah amnesia biasa.

.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar?"

"Eren Jaeger meninggal karena ditabrak truk,"

"Katanya itu karena ia menginginkan amnesia, untuk melupakan kenangannya bersama mantan kekasihnya,"

"Bodoh sekali, menginginkan suatu hal yang kurang realistis,"

"Ya, itu adalah pilihan masing-masing orang,"

.

Itu memang pilihan masing-masing orang, Levi tahu itu.

Dan kali ini giliran Levi memilih.

"Aku tidak akan berharap pada amnesia lagi,"

Ia mengambil pecahan beling lalu menggorok lehernya sendiri. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Levi hanya bisa tersenyum, memandang ke arah sekotak coklat dari Eren yang belum ia makan sama sekali. Betapa indahnya kotak coklat yang berlumuran darah, pikirnya. Sayang pandangan dari mata Levi sudah mulai kabur.

"D-dengan begini, kh-kita bisa bertemu di akhirat..."

.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar baru lagi?"

"Levi dan Eren dulu pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Kemarin Eren, sekarang Levi,"

"Yah, mungkin mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu di alam sana,"

.

_I never can escape from those memories_

_But with a dead body, I hope that I can._

.

The End

*pojok bacot author*

Ada yang familiar sama sepotong lirik yang saya masukkan ke dalam cerita?

Lirik lagunya 5 Seconds of Summer – Amnesia. Lagu favorit saat ini :")

Cerita ini rada berhubungan dengan RL saya, banyak bumbunya, dan dengan sentuhan lirik Amnesia itulah, jadinya begini :") Ini fic yang rada dark kedua yang pernah saya bikin. Hasegawa Nanaho juga manusia, bisa galau KASDKASDKASD.

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


End file.
